


Magnetic Anomaly

by Germany_wajueji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold War, KGB, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, 冷战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germany_wajueji/pseuds/Germany_wajueji
Summary: 一只注定不会飞回来的乌鸦。
Relationships: 法国外交官/苏联军官
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Magnetic Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vallennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/gifts).



列昂尼德富有耐心地一下下敲着面前的桦木桌，眯起眼睛盯着放在角落柜子上的时钟。  
逼仄的屋里只有一盏低功率的白炽灯，在电流突然增大的时候痛苦地闪烁一下，像是对凝滞的沉寂空气表示疑惑与责难。  
坐在对面的男人垂着眼睛，交握在一起的双手微微打着颤，像刚刚从冰湖里拖上来的大鳟鱼，瘫在冰面上缓慢地挣扎。  
5分半钟，已经超时了。他一直信奉自己多年累积的经验，当你等着一个人对你抛出的问题作出回应，超过了5分钟，你就应该识趣地开始另一条试探的道路。  
**_鲍里斯·列加索夫。_** 列昂尼德继续翻起摆在面前的那个文件夹， ** _26岁，未婚，少尉，没有上过战场，也没有得过任何奖章，法国驻莫斯科大使馆的安全主管，_** 偏小的铅字期期艾艾地告诉用手指拂过它们的那个男人。他是一个克格勃吗？ ** _不，他不是，他只是一个普通的军官，没有当间谍的经验。_**  
**_真遗憾_** 。  
列昂尼德合上文件夹，惋惜地拍了拍硬壳塑料的封面，把它推开了一些，向前倾身，  
：“列加索夫同志，我对我刚刚过于直接的言辞表示歉意，你并不需要有压力，这既不是审讯，也不是逼迫，我们完全可以像朋友一样的。跟我谈谈你的法国朋友，或许我们能找个更好的办法。”  
男人倏地抬起眼，一瞬间列昂尼德仿佛在那双眼睛里看到了仇恨的影子，不过只是一瞬而已，男人表现得就像个标准的苏联军官，严肃拘谨，挺直起上身准备回答上级的问题。   
：“他，”男人刚说了一个字就咳嗽起来，耳根到脸颊都涨得通红。列昂尼德递给他已经凉透的水，遭到了拒绝。  
：“他……是个副领事。”  
是的，我知道，我知道他是个副领事，我还知道他今天上午去大使馆的路上听了哪个台的新闻，跟司机抱怨了莫斯科的什么。  
这不是重点。他不关心这些。  
不过在鲍里斯看来，这个晚上换岗后截住他，把他带到这个类似禁闭室的克格勃听得非常认真，不怎么出声，只在某些时候问些不痛不痒的问题，和一开始咄咄逼人的态度形成强烈的反差。他往前倾身的样子像中学里讲到关键处的教员，深灰的眼睛好像燃着一把火焰，舔舐着像他这般的叙述者，鼓励，又或者说，无声地逼迫他坦白一切。  
尽管他不是很乐意谈那个法国人，但他知道上级就是权力顶端垂下的长鞭，他应该把这支鞭子表示它想要知道的东西告诉它，这样会得到象征性地抚慰，否则就会被抽倒，陷进沼泽，再也爬不起来。  
苏联祖国有权知道她的孩子的一切。  
：“所以，你从未对他的，你知道的，暧昧举动，做出过回应？”  
：“从未有过，长官。”  
：“你做的很好，这使我对西方帝国主义者卑鄙下流行径的认知到达了一个新高度。世界上竟然会有这样的人，毫无下限可言，腐朽堕落。而我们苏联，个个都是铁血的士兵，是绝不可能有这样的人存在的，苏维埃的英雄们迟早会为世界扫清这些令人唾弃的毒草。”  
列昂尼德说完从衣袋里取出烟卷，点燃，吸了一口，又示意鲍里斯拿一根。  
：“不，长官，我不抽烟。”  
列昂尼德点点头，拿出本笔记本写了些什么，然后抬起头直直端详起鲍里斯来。  
鲍里斯不知道这突如其来的注视又意味着什么，但也没有作出过多的反应，继续保持等待下文的姿态。  
：“你真的很像曾经我手下的某位同志。”莱昂尼德缓缓开口，缅怀往事的语气让人心里暗暗一沉。：“他在墙的那一边工作，源源不断地为我们提供敌人的动态，让我们的双眼保持明亮，粉碎他们的阴谋，保护伟大的苏联不受那些老鼠的祸害。然而，法国人，”他在“法国人”这个单词上的发音格外重，“却狡猾地密谋伤害我们在那片邪恶之土上正义的眼睛。英雄的后裔，迅猛利落的回击，保住了一大批与他一样的英雄安全脱身，自己却落入恼羞成怒的懦夫手里，这些无能的懦夫，从他嘴里一个字也得不到，最后残暴地起了杀心，但最终是被英雄的热血轻蔑地嘲讽了。”  
鲍里斯不知道这番话有何用意，这个克格勃像跟老朋友谈论去年假期去过的地方一样分享着那理应是机密的事件，然而从小受到的教育却让他对这样的言语无法置之不理，就像不明所以的飞蛾，面对热焰只能选择迎接与拥抱。  
：“看到你的时候，我就看到了他的影子，我深知苏维埃的英雄们绝不会让敌人损害我们的祖国一分一毫，挺身而出是一种荣耀，苏维埃的无上光荣，是你们的信念与追求。你看，间谍并不是什么邪恶肮脏的存在，都是品格高尚的人在做。这是为了苏联人民，为了共同的未来，与卑鄙的帝国主义者斡旋是神圣的使命，遏制邪恶的阴谋是英雄的作为。”  
男人略带疲惫地拿下眼镜，似乎被回忆压得喘不过气，揉了揉眉心，鹰一般的眼睛狂热而严厉地盯着鲍里斯，  
：“那么，现在，你能给我答复了吗。”

* * *

干冷的空气将厚重的玻璃窗上早先攒起的的水汽舔舐干净，暖气已经停了很久了。  
列昂尼德最后看了一眼面前放着的的文件，在封底上签好名字，想了想，加上日期，把它和几张记录纸放在一起。烟盒里的烟卷已经没有了，只剩下些暗褐色的烟草末。又是一件令人遗憾的事。他把这扁方的纸盒塞回衣兜里，慢慢地把东西全部收拾好，起身朝门口走去。  
门外本就不算宽敞的过道侧放着一张桌子，一个使馆雇员坐在后面，听到门开的声音抬起头来，对上他的视线。这个人负责接待他，帮着记录以及做些“协调不同部门工作进行”的事，一个“沉默的影子”。  
列昂尼德犹豫了几秒，最终还是在那张桌子前停下来，告诉他工作已经结束了，让他向上级转达自己对大使馆通融地给予帮助的感谢，“回家去吧，年轻人。”  
凌晨的街头空空荡荡，他沿着河岸走，冷湿的气流像某种黏滑的皮肤，怀着恶意在衣服遮不严的地方摩擦。他来的时候没有坐车，为了避免引起任何不必要的注意。现在他仍然没有放松警惕，迂回的行走路线像不紧不慢地划着舞步，将可能存在也可能不存在的尾随者甩出彼此的认知。  
空洞的黑暗像茫然无知而大张的嘴，吞进夜色下最后一点暗潮汹涌的秘密。  
鲍里斯被一种奇怪的鸟叫声惊醒。耳膜嗡嗡作响，血流在太阳穴里击打出澎湃的鼓点。那种中了弹的人发出的呻吟声一般的鸣叫仿佛长出了腿，迈着癫狂的步子在外面的楼顶上跳跃，回音的颤尾像细小的钩子，脆弱的神经几乎承受不住。  
极度的干渴攫住喉咙，喉结像生了锈的滚轮，痛苦地尝试滑动。鲍里斯下床到厨房去，将冰凉的水大口灌下，无可名状地仓皇失措。他双手紧紧攥着玻璃杯，等待这疯狂的浪潮退去。  
随之一同退尽的还有全身的力气。鲍里斯颓然地倒到床上，黑暗又自以为隐蔽地开始窥视，睁开皱巴巴的眼睑，带有黏膜的眼球一动不动地盯着他。  
迎着火焰而去的飞蛾，或许都在那雄壮的前进途中落入过蜘蛛织好的网。  
他记得那个克格勃说过的每个字，那种能让跪地的人起身反击的感染力甚至让他不住地战栗， ** _是的，无上荣光的苏联母亲的孩子愿意为她献上自己的生命，但假若他更愿意献上一支花，一首细细琢磨过的短诗呢？_** 或许给予敌人成倍的报复与打击值得称颂，但这究竟是极具震慑力的行动，还是某种欲念？  
或许铅灰色的污渍真实存在于英雄的雕像上，只是立起这雕像的人转身告诉准备瞻仰的人，那是功勋的显现。  
他想起那个克格勃在他离开前说的话，克格勃很乐意尽快对他进行训练，下次见面不会很久，至于具体地点，到时候会再通知。  
盯着天花板看久了会觉得它格外的低，好像就离自己的鼻子一根手指的宽度。鲍里斯闭上眼睛，等待睡意的潮水将他带走。


End file.
